


The Slap

by inachusorpheus



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Gay, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inachusorpheus/pseuds/inachusorpheus
Summary: Ray tests waters without Mikey knowing those waters exist.





	The Slap

Mikey and Ray. Absolute power couple. Mikey was a perfect little submissive that always did what he was told, and Ray was a loving but stern dominant that only wanted the best for his little Mikey. They'd established boundaries long ago, right at the beginning of their relationship. Some things, though, such as sadism and masochism, were never touched upon. 

Let's touch upon it now. 

Ray had Mikey pinned down on the bed, both men stripped down to boxers, with the larger man's lips being dragged across the porcelain skin of the beautiful submissive. Ray stained the skin with hickeys, claiming that every last inch was his. Mikey had decided against the ropes tonight, wanting to feel everything. 

"Ah, j-just like that, daddy!~" Mikey moaned out constantly, glad that they had gotten their own house so that they didn't have to worry about any neighbors like they did in their old apartment. 

A chuckle came from Ray, making him begin to palm Mikey through the thin boxers he wore. "Mm, I should'a made you wear those little lace panties I bought for you," he snickered and continued to teasingly palm him, "then you'd feel so much more." 

This went on for a while, an agonizingly long while, and Mikey was getting a little whiny from all the foreplay and no real sex. Then, to his horror, Ray pulled his hand away and said, "hm, I think that's enough for tonight. Let's get ready for bed, dollface." 

Of course, Mikey wasn't having any of that. "B-But daddy!" He whined, squirming under him. "I didn't even get to come yet!" He wasn't yelling, just speaking with a bit more desperation than usual. 

Ray scowled and looked at him, doing something they'd never discussed; he raised his hand and gave him a slap across the face. It didn't hurt much, as intended, but it was intended to give Mikey a shock. 

The shock that was given, though, definitely wasn't the most pleasant. Mikey laid there, his heart shattered, looking up at Ray with big eyes and furrowed brows, his eyes showing a mixture of sadness, confusion, and- worst of all- fear. "O-Ow... I'm so-orry..." He stuttered out, beginning to tear up. 

Ray softened up a bit and realized his mistake, getting up and running a hand through his hair. "Baby, I-" 

But it was too late, the damage was done. Mikey got up and hurried out of the room, barricading himself in the bathroom and letting himself fall to the floor in a fit of sobs. He trembled violently, his chest heaving with each breath in before letting out another heartwrenching sob. 

He stayed in there for hours, long into the night and late into the morning. Ray hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, going to work tired and sad. 

Mikey finally came out when he heard Ray leave, still sniffling as he made his way to his room. He dug through the bottom drawer of his dresser, pulling out a stuffed unicorn and cuddling it on the bed. 

See, Mikey had been a little for years, long before Ray had come into the picture. He used it as a way to relax, to forget about everything wrong in his life. Never had he showed this side of him to Ray; so many dominants thought that it was something sexual that Mikey was afraid that Ray would want to have sex while Mikey was regressing. 

It had been nearly a year since Mikey was able to properly regress, so now, he was getting so small he could barely even think coherent thoughts. All he knew was that he was tired from crying all night, and that he was cold, so he bundled up in the blankets while cuddling his stuffed unicorn. Her name was Sofie, by the way. 

Mikey didn't budge for hours, sleeping for about an hour and a half in the middle of the day. He woke up before Ray came home. 

The house was so quiet that Mikey could hear the front door click open all the way from the bedroom. He tensed up, knowing that Ray was the only other person with a key. He clung to his unicorn, making sure she was covered completely by the blanket. 

Ray's slow, heavy footsteps echoed, making the floorboards creak as he walked down the hall to their bathroom first. When he saw that the door was open he turned around and went to their bedroom, knocking softly and slowly opening the door. "Mikey...?" He said, his voice husky from having not used it much all day. 

Mikey rolled over and looked up at him, still keeping his unicorn covered. That fear was still present in his eyes; it broke Ray's heart to see Mikey like this. 

Ray sighed and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at his feet. "I..." he paused, thinking over what he was going to say. "I'm sorry, Mikey. I... I've wanted to try sadism with you for... for a while now. I should have... should have asked you first..." he sighed and shook his head. "God, I'm so dumb... I-I should just leave..." he swallowed thickly and stood up.

Mikey frowned as he listened, licking his lips in thought. He moved his unicorn behind him and slowly sat up, grabbing onto his sleeve and shaking his head. 

Ray turned and looked at his boyfriend and, when they met eyes, Mikey spoke. "Don't... don't leave... please." His voice was shaky and weak. "W-We can just... take a... take a break from all the... the sex. O-Okay?" He gave him a shaky, hopeful smile. 

It took a moment, but Ray nodded, a slight smile cracking on his face. "Yeah... yeah, w-whatever you want, honey." His voice was soft. He sat back down and slowly hugged Mikey, his touch gentle and soothing. He felt his boyfriend get tense so he rubbed Mikey's back, kissing his cheek and resting his head on his shoulder. "I'll never do that ever again, honey... I promise." 

Mikey slowly relaxed in his arms and hugged him back, closing his eyes. The danger had passed, he thought. 

"Mikey?" Ray asked. "Why... why is there a little stuffed unicorn in our bed?" 

Mikey froze, his eyes wide. "O-Oh..." he mumbled, swallowing thickly. "That... that's mine..." he mumbled, pulling back to look him in the eyes. "I... I'm a little." 

Ray looked at him and slowly smiled. "Why did you never tell me, Mikey?" He asked softly, cupping his cheek. "Considering our lifestyle, I'd think you would be more... comfortable saying it." His eyes gained a hint of worry. 

"Because..." Mikey took a deep breath. "Because all the doms I talked to before I met you made it... made it sexual, but it's not!" He said, so relieved to finally get it out. "I-I use it to calm down and forget everything, to not have to worry about dumb adult shit..." he grew quieter with each word, looking down. "I'm just a coward... that's what this makes me." 

Ray frowned and shook his head. "No, no, no! Honey, I would never make your regression sexual if you don't want me to. And you are not a coward, everyone needs a break from the real world sometimes." He kissed his head. "That's what taking care of you is like... I get to fall asleep knowing I made someone's life a bit more liveable." 

Mikey looked at him and smiled just a bit, nodding softly. "Well, then... would you be m-my daddy..?" He asked quietly. 

"Of course. I promise to keep you safe and happy and protected all the time."


End file.
